


Blood on paper

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle, Biting, Early Akatsuki Days, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: Nagato, Yahiko and Konan started fighting for the things they believed in after Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, spent three years to train them. After being together their whole lives, Yahiko realizes that his feelings for Konan can't be ignored anymore.
Relationships: Konan/Yahiko (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Blood on paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivienne_Blackthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivienne_Blackthorn/gifts).



> This work is for my friend, Vivienne_Blackthorn, because Yahiko & Konan is one of her favorite ships.  
> Enjoy!

“You damn idiot,” Konan muttered, shaking her head slowly as she wrapped a bandage tight around Yahiko’s shoulder. 

The orange haired young man winced, more at the insult than at the burning pain that shot through his shoulder when she finished wrapping the bandage. Konan had to enlarge his wound in order to remove all the metal shards still stuck in his flesh.

Yahiko winced again when Konan murmured “You fool,” as she started cleaning the wound on his left side. Fortunately, that was a clean cut, no more metal shards to dig out.

“Why do you always get right in the middle of these fights?”

He shrugs, but immediately regrets it, since he used his injured shoulder. Yahiko bites his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he clutches at his shoulder, but no sound escapes his lips.

The blue haired girl sighs, then gently rubs a hand over Yahiko’s back. “Hanzo’s subordinates again?”

He nods, without looking at Konan.

“We have to be careful, Yahiko. From now on, don’t confront his shinobi if it’s not necessary, okay?”

The orange haired man clenches his fists and grits his teeth. “It will always be necessary, Konan. They attack innocent people. I have to do something.”

“Not on your own!” 

Yahiko flinches when Konan raises her voice and looks away, blushing. He always feels embarrassed when someone scolds him.

Konan takes a deep breath, then settles her hand on Yahiko’s unharmed shoulder. “I’m sorry. Get some sleep and concentrate on healing, okay?”

Yahiko feels himself blush even harder under her gaze. Konan looks like she wants to say something. Actually, now that he’s staring into her eyes, it feels like there’s something hidden deep inside of them. He shakes his head once, clearing his head.

He’s probably just imagining things. However, when he watches her leave, Yahiko swears he saw disappointment in her eyes.

Did he imagine that too?

~~~~~~~~~~

Yahiko groans as he and his opponent slam their swords against each other. His shoulder is not completely healed and he feels every hit on his sword like a knife is being plunged into his wound.

However, he grits his teeth and pushes hard against his enemy’s sword, unbalancing him for a second. It’s enough for the orange haired man to concentrate his chakra and use Water Release: Wild Water Wave, shooting a jet stream of water out of his mouth, hitting the other shinobi so hard in the chest he can hear the ribs crack.

This is their hardest battle so far. A lot of shinobi have joined him, Konan and Nagato ever since they started fighting against Hanzo, but they are greatly outnumbered this time. Seems like Hanzo has set his mind to eliminate them.

Yahiko looks around after he kills another enemy. They’ve been trained by Jiraiya, one of the Sannin. They’ll manage. He just has to keep his faith.

He manages to count ten of his shinobi that are still alive. 

“Yahiko!”

An enemy ninja drops dead on the ground, his sword still in his hands. Yahiko’s face turns pale as Nagato claps him on the shoulder. “He almost got you.”

“Thank you,” the orange haired man murmurs, his voice hoarse.

The battle soon comes to an end, with only five of their shinobi still alive. The battlefield is covered in dead bodies, some pierced by Konan’s paper shuriken – Yahiko can’t help but feel proud of her – some with kunai in their throats and chests.

Yahiko remembers another battle, when he let some of Hanzo’s subordinates alive and they retreated.

“Who are you?” one of them had asked.

“Yahiko of the Akatsuki,” he had replied, with a grin.

Back then, they were almost twenty. Now, only eight shinobi including him, Nagato and Konan. 

“Are you alright?”

The orange haired man turns around, his eyes watching Konan as she approaches them. She’s covered in blood and dirt, but otherwise seems fine, no critical injury on her body. She’s looking at Nagato, inspecting a wound on their friend’s back as the redhead winces in pain.

Yahiko tries to swallow past the knot in his throat as he slowly approaches Konan. She raises her head to meet his gaze when he’s close to her, offering him a small smile.

Before the rational thoughts come back to him, Yahiko cups her face with both his hands and slams his lips onto hers. He tries to put everything into this kiss: all his feelings for her, that he’s suppressed all this time, the fear that never left his soul as they fought in this battle, the panic that enveloped him every time he heard her scream.

He breaks the kiss, ready to be slapped across the face or rejected in some humiliated way, but instead of this, Konan grips his shoulders. She jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and claiming his mouth with hers.

Right then and there, in front of everyone.

“It was damn time,” Nagato comments, making everyone else chuckle. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Konan throws her head back, her quiet moans sending shivers through Yahiko as he kisses the smooth column of her neck with bruising pressure. He’s tempted to sink his teeth into the ivory skin and mark every inch of her as his, but the last time he bit her and left a bruise on her neck, Nagato made fun of them for days.

“What are you thinking about?” the blue haired girl asks him, amused as she drags her nails across his cheek.

“Where to lick you first,” he replies, because let’s face it, it would’ve been weird to say he was thinking about Nagato.

Konan half closes her eyes, a blush coloring her cheeks. “That was…unexpectedly explicit.”

Yahiko lets out a low chuckle as he unties her silk kimono, the only piece of clothing she’s wearing. He closes his mouth around one of her nipples, his hand kneading the other breast at the same time. Konan whimpers, arching her body under his touch.

He licks his way down to her abdomen, peppering soft kisses all over her skin as he grabs her thighs with his hands, parting her legs.

Yahiko presses his lips to the inside of Konan’s left thigh, a mischoevous grin suddenly curving his mouth. “The skin here looks so…immaculate,” he mutters with his lips against her thigh.

Konan tenses. “Yahiko, don’t…”

A loud moan escapes her lips as he sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin, biting her thigh with the intention to bruise. Her moan turns into a soft whimper as he licks at the bruise, before moving his mouth between her legs, tasting her, feasting on her.

Yahiko presses a hand on her lower abdomen, keeping her in place when Konan’s hips start buckling uncontrollably. She cries out his name again and again as his hot tongue circles her teases her clit as he moves one finger in an out of her, her blue hair spread all over the pillow.

Kona’s back is arched as she thrashes underneath him, her moans muffled by the pillow she presses to her face as she finds her release, wave after wave of pleasure enveloping her whole body after an expert twist of Yahiko’s fingers right against her sweet spot.

“You’re so sexy, Konan,” he says, kissing his way up to her mouth.

He captures her mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue slipping through her parted lips to dance around hers. He spreads her legs wider with his knees, making room for his body between them.

“Yahiko,” Konan moans as he starts pushing into her.

She shifts her body, adjusting to his large size before sinking her nails into his lower back, urging him to thrust fast and hard into her. Yahiko obliges her, setting up a maddening pace as he slides into her, his face buried into her neck.

Yahiko rolls on his back, pulling Konan on top of him. A growl escapes his mouth as she grips his erection, guiding him inside of her before slamming down on his body. He grabs her hips, bruising her ivory skin as Konan moves her body up and down.

The orange haired man lets out a low moan as he feels her becoming tight around him. Konan whimpers, her whole body tensed as she starts moving faster when she feels Yahiko pulse inside of her. His orgasm triggers her own, as they both find their pleasure, then Konan falls forward, resting on top of Yahiko, flush against his chest.

He wraps one arm around her, then kisses her temple, both of them breathing heavily. Yahiko runs his fingers through her hair, tangling them into her soft blue locks as he pulls her head up a little so he can kiss her lips.

Yahiko loves her with all his heart. He hasn’t found the courage to tell her, yet.

~~~~~~~~~~

Konan spits blood, still coughing after the man hit her stomach with his leg, hard. She managed to kill him with her paper shurikens, but he was not alone. 

It was supposed to be a simple supply gathering mission, but Hanzo’s men were apparently waiting for her. The kunoichi that accompanied her sacrificed her life so Konan can escape, but more enemy shinobi appeared.

A cold realisation spreads through Konan as she suddenly stops running and turns around to face her enemies. She doesn’t even bother to count them as she concentrates her chakra, making a thousand paper shuriken appear. 

“I’m sorry. Yahiko, Nagato…”

She grits her teeth, taking a battle stance. She will take down as many as she can before they kill her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Drops of water on her forehead wake her up. It’s too dark, so she can’t see anything and the beating she took makes it hard for her to move. Konan makes an effort to roll on her side, spitting blood on the ground. Judging from the pain in her upper body and her heavy breathing, she must have a cracked rib or two.

It takes hours before the door to her cell opens and two men approach her. Konan braces herself for torture, since the only reason they took her was for information probably.

However, the two shinobi just haul her up, their arms around her, supporting her whole weight between them. Konan thrashes, trying to escape, but she’s injured and exhausted and the men are stronger than her.

She wishes she were dead when they bring her to Hanzo, on top of a hill, in time to hear him say “I will free the girl if you kill your leader. I want Yahiko of the Akatsuki dead.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Yahiko turns his head to Nagato, wincing when he sees the wide eyes, the pale face and the trembling hands of his friend.

“No! Nagato, don’t!”

The orange haired man turns his attention back to Konan, who is struggling against the two men holding her, screaming at Hanzo. “Just kill me already, leave them alone!”

“Boy, kill your leader and I’ll return the girl to you,” Hanzo says, staring at Nagato.

The redhead takes a deep breath, then takes a kunai out of his weapons pouch, suddenly calm. His murderous eyes settle on Hanzo and Yahiko realizes what Nagato wants to do. 

He’s ready to attack Hanzo and lose his life in the process. 

Yahiko closes his eyes for a second, his thoughts to Konan, his lover, and to Nagato, his best friend. Should he let Nagato attack Hanzo and his men, everyone would die.

There’s only one solution to this problem. 

Before anyone can blink, Yahiko runs at full speed towards Nagato, stopping only when their bodies collide. The redhead gasps as Konan lets out a heartbreaking scream, at the same time as Yahiko coughs blood. He had stabbed himself on Nagato’s kunai.

He ignores the pain in his chest as he grips the kunai’s hilt and pushes it deeper into his body. Between coughs that splatter blood all over Nagato’s clothes, he manages to mutter “You and Konan must survive. Nagato…please tell Konan I loved her.”

The redhead wraps his arms around Yahiko’s body, nodding. He opens his mouth to say something, anything to his best friend, but Yahiko is already dead.

~~~~~~~~~~

“We must honor his dream,” Nagato says, slowly raising his head to meet Konan’s eyes.

Her eyes are still red and brimmed with tears as she hold the small paper crown she folded for Yahiko as a joke one time. Now, the paper is stained with his blood, since he had it in a hidden pocket inside his coat, always keeping her small gift with him.

Konan grits her teeth, fighting against her tears. All she can think about is Yahiko smiling at her, kissing her, making love to her. All that feels like it happened in another life.

She managed to swallow her tears, as she extends her arm to grab Nagato’s frail hand. After Yahiko’s death, Nagato had unleashed his Rinnegan, killing most of the enemy shinobi and forcing Hanzo to retreat. However, this consumed him, aging his body and ruining it beyond repair.

“We’ll start with Hanzo,” Nagato says, curling his fingers around Konan’s. 

They both look down at Yahiko’s body. Nagato says nothing when Konan crushes his hand with her own, as Yahiko opens his now Rinnegan eyes.

“I am Pain.”

Yahiko’s mouth moves, but the words come from Nagato. Yahiko is nothing more than a puppet now, controlled by Nagato’s Rinnegan, but he’ll become the leader of the new Akatsuki. A darker, more powerful organization than the one they already had.

~~~~~~~~~~

Konan opens her eyes after the fit of coughing is over, staring at the rainbow. She feels the life draining out of her along with the blood seeping from her wound.

She’s disappointed she couldn’t kill Tobi or Madara or whoever the hell he is. She just hopes Naruto will be okay.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds and it takes a real effort to open them again. A small smile forms on her lips as she thinks about Nagato, who died after he transferred his dream of peace into Naruto’s hands.

Her last thought is about Yahiko, her one and only lover, whom she lost twenty years ago.

Finally, she can tell him “I love you, too, Yahiko.”

Konan closes her eyes again, this time forever.

The smile never disappears from her lips.


End file.
